evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Unity Fields
The Unity Fields, also originally called the Unity Fields Ranch, is a ranch on the grassplains of a valley located somewhere in California, and it is once owned and inhabitated by the hippy cult with the same name and their leader Franklin Harris, the antagonists of Bad Dreams. History In this ranch are a house on a hill with a tire wheel tied to a closet tree as a swing, and a nearby-lake where the members of this hippie commune uses the water as their own baptism ritual to welcome new members through their initiation. It was once a pretty peaceful place. It is here that the hippie cult Unity Fields commune with nature and enjoyed the outdoors, and where children play. Few years back in the 70s, there were a TV news reporter and his crew who were filming a documentary and interviews with the members of the Unity Fields sect including their spiritual leader Harris. Until one day in 1975, the house itself was completely burnt to the ground when Harris and his cult members have committed a mass suicide pact by beginning their final baptism with gasoline oil. Cynthia alone was the only known survivor of this tragedy. She was by firemen police and reporters of the site of the still-burning house of Unity Fields, but she was comatose after the explosion for the next 13 years. The house itself laid in ruins and the entire ranch of Unity Fields was forever abandoned. Memories and dreams of Unity Fields Cynthia after she awakens from her 13-year-old coma, begin to have visions and nightmares of Unity Fields and the very cult that calls it home. Later in the end of the movie, after she stop and killed the mad Dr. Berrisford who is resonsible for the patients' strange deaths, Cynthia realized that Harris, his cult and their ranch appearing in her visions and dreams were all in her head. Alternate/Original Ending After Dr. Berrisford's death, Dr. Alex Karmen who saved Cynthia from him, decided to take Cynthia to the old Unity Fields Ranch at her request. She was ready to face her demons and put the past behind her there. Inside the charred ruins of the Unity Fields house, Cynthia walked in there with Alex before she asked to leave her alone for a moment. Alex agreed and stepped outside. While alone, Cynthia was confronted by the ghosts of the children of the cult and the spirit of her dead boyfriend Victor who missed her for so long. She then sees Harris and the rest of the Unity Fields cult along with the souls of the five murdered patients. After she learned the truth that she was Harris' biological daughter which he kept calling her love child, Cynthia refuses to be with the cult and begin slashing Harris' throat with his ceremonial dagger. Then the throats of the cult members and their victims began to bleed at the same time. Later Cynthia stopped and sees there was nothing. She than left the ruins of Unity Feilds Ranch with Alex for good. Back at the charred remains of the Unity Fields house, a skeletial hand emerged out of nowhere and grabbed the knife. This was Harris' hand as he reaches out and takes his dagger back to hell with him. Gallery The Unity Fields Ranch.jpg ﻿ Category:Evil Lairs Category:Mind-Breaking Category:Contradictory